What To Live For
by Ranchel
Summary: She is lonely, he MUST be lonely, but maybe... well... Eponine/Javert
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Eponine or Inspector Javert (if I did I would surely ravish him), they belong to Victor Hugo.**

* * *

It all starts with a song.

Inspector Javert, as per usual, had stayed late at night in his office filling forms and studying cases. He usually heard his subordinates whispering about him, and no, the answer is no, he has no better thing to do, he has nothing waiting for him at home, he lives for his job, and he is proud of that.

But this nigh was different. They had caught a slum girl and it turned to be no other than Eponine Thenardier, the eldest daughter of the Thenardiers, surely she has information about the Patron-Minette.

He is already walking to her cell when he hears her sing. She is not beautiful, Javert has seen her before, her face is dirty and her clothes are ragged, she is skinny and the boy clothes doesn't help, but her voice, her voice is very beautiful and it's filled with loneliness and melancholy, much like his own. She sings of heartbreak and lost love and it stirs and odd feeling in him.

He keeps going alongside the dark corridor until he is facing the rusty iron bars, on the other side the girl is sitting on the cot, resting her head on her knees, and when she looks up and their eyes meet he clenches his teeth. He takes the key from his belt, her eyes never leaving him, and the door opens with a creak. He extends his hairy hand towards her, but she stands with a pride she could only have learnt of her father.

"Mademoiselles first" he says in his deep voice, standing aside.

She hesitates, his voice makes her tremble, but not with fear. He links his hands behind his back and walks her to his office.

He locks the door behind him and turns to look at the girl. Eponine is impressed, the room is almost bigger than her house, how big must be his home. The office is filled with books she can't read and papers she can't write, she takes the quill with curiosity until he clears his throat soundly, making her drop the quill, staining the wooden table.

She turns to look at his grey and cold eyes, the one she was taught to fear, but she sees something more, something that reminds her of herself. She wipes her nose with the sleeve of her jacket.

"I-I don't know an-anything, Mo-monsieur, I swear. My father never tells me anyth-"

He can't take it anymore, in two long strides he is in front of her, she is frightened, she doesn't know what he is planning to do, he hesitates, _God forgive me_, before leaning forward and press his lips to hers.

It had been so long ago the last time he had done this, but he had to admit it felt good, her warm lips moving against his, _moving against mine_, he was kissing him back!

Eponine had thought that if any other man kissed her she would surely think of Marius in his place, but that wasn't exactly what her mind was imagining. She thought of Marius and Cosette entering the room suddenly and finding them like this, she thought of the Inspector turning to glare at the boy while saying in his deep voice _'Didn't anyone taught you to knock before entering'_, she thought of Marius stuttering and Cosette blushing. Her arms go around the Inspector's neck as she deepens the kiss.

They part gasping for breath and he immediately turns away to look outside the window.

"You may go"

"_Thank you_, Monsieur Inspector" he looks at her briefly and she smiles looking at the floor.

She walks out of the room and he sighs. He hopes, he doesn't know what for.

* * *

**I always thought Javert would have hairy hands :)**

**R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you aghamora for your review and I'm very glad you liked it so much. I hope you like this one as well, it's not so good but well...**

* * *

He likes when she blushes.

"It's Javert!" he hears her shout as he walks into the square.

They started to play a game; well, she plays with him the Law is no game for Inspector Javert.

She steals when he is near, she runs and he chases.

When he reaches the alley she is already waiting for him, eating the apple.

"Welcome, dear Inspector" she smiles at him, her mouth full.

"You left a very angry salesman back in the square, do you know that?" he approaches her, his hands linked behind his back.

"I had to ask you something" she says wiping her mouth with her sleeve.

"Go on" he takes the handcuffs from his belt.

"Why did you kiss me?" when he looks up he hasn't seen her looking more innocent.

"To be honest… I don't have an answer" he walks slowly to her, the sound of his boots on the pavement echoing around the alley "why did you kiss me back?"

"Umm, I don't know" she shrugs "I like your sideburns" he raises an eyebrow as she extends her wrist, knowing he is going to take her to quarters.

He takes her wrists and pulls her towards him.

"Then I let them grow" she feels his hot breath on her face and then hears the click of the handcuffs.

He likes when she blushes.

* * *

**Very short, more dialoge. I think the next one will be longer, and there will not be so much dialoge... ;)**

**R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

She rests in a smelly alley. It's late at night but she doesn't want to go home and see her father. Unfortunately God is not on her side and someone appears far worse than Monsieur Thernardie.

"What's up 'Ponine" she hears the drunken voice of Montparnasse.

"Um, good" she says standing up and putting herself at safe distance.

"Oh, I know, I've heard the rumors" he backs her against the wall.

"What rumors?" she asks turning her head away from his stinky breath.

"You know, your little escapades with The Law" his face is inches from hers now.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about 'Parnasse" she feels his icy hands start to rummage under her skirt.

"Has he touched you here or is he as honorable as he claims?" his hands move freely around her body, her ragged clothes making his task easier.

"Pl-please, 'Parnasse, don't do this" she struggles to get free but this only causes for him to become more aggressive.

"So that pompous rat can touch you and I can't" she whimpers trying not to think in the pain he is causing by biting her collarbone "your father sent me to punish you, but I'm the one who's choosing how to"

"Please" she cries "I didn't do anything, I swear" he just strikes her hand on the thigh making tears start to run down her cheeks.

"If I was you, I would listen to the mademoiselle" her heart stops and she starts to think she is delirious.

But a globed hand takes the collar of Montparnasse's stained shirt and throws him to the floor. He looks at her sideways, then at the back of the alley where two agents are taking the criminal to quarters. He stands impassive, not moving a muscle until he sees them disappear.

He kneels taking his black coat and puts it around her. He scoops her up, carrying her bridal style. She holds onto his broad shoulders, rests her head on his shoulder and closes her eyes listening to his footsteps like a tired child.

* * *

He leaves her in a strange bed, in a strange room, in a strange house with his coat still around her almost naked body. She was right, his house is really big, he must be rich… the truth is Inspector Javert it's a hardly well paid official, but in the innocent eyes of a poor girl he has everything she would ever wish for.

She tries occupying her mind with trivialities and finally falls asleep, but nightmares shake her one after the other until she wakes breathing hard. She starts to whimper when she remembers his hands running through her body, it feels so real that she tries to shake them off. She desperately gets up, her naked feet hitting the wooden floor.

Eponine opens what she believes is his door and stands shaking in the middle of the room watching his chest raising and falling calmly; even in sleep a frown mars his face. What she doesn't know is that Javert is a light sleeper and her labored breath is starting to wake him.

"Eponine?" he leans sleepy against the headboard.

She looks at his hairy chest and breathes deeply.

"Have you ever been with a woman Inspector?" she asks.

"Wha-"she lets the coat fall to the floor leaving her totally naked before him, the light of the moon caressing her skin.

"For God's sake, girl!" he struggles with the covers to reach her.

She tries to touch him but he takes her wrists, she bits her lip and leans forward kissing the part of his chest that can be seen under his shirt. He lets go of her and she immediately hugs him tightly, kissing his chest without stop.

"Take him away, take his hands away from me" she cries "please"

He looks at the roof and sighs. _God forgive me_.

He caresses her cheek, titling her head back so she is looking at him. She smiles sweetly and he can't resist anymore, he runs his callous hands up and down her back, making her forget the filthy touch of the criminal.

* * *

They're both naked. She's straddling him.

Javert looks at her almost lovingly while Eponine caresses and kisses every part of his body with virginal curiosity.

His work keeps him in good shape and the slum girl enjoys the feel of hard muscles beneath her hands. He is very big too; her petite hands look minuscule in comparison with his broad chest.

It's been so long, he almost forgot. His first time was rough and uncomfortable, he was a slum boy, just like her, and at the age of 12 one of those wretched women with enormous boobs and black teeth took him to her apartment and persuaded him to "fuck her hard". That experience was followed by some escapades in dark alleys until he fell in love with La Surête.

His train of thoughts stops and he realizes Eponine is looking at him; it seems she has finished her exploration and doesn't know exactly what to do. He caresses her thighs making her sigh and close her eyes, he takes the chance to finally take the lead.

The Inspector is now on top of her and she suddenly feels his hardness pressing her thigh. Fear invades her but it goes as soon as she feels a sweet kiss on the forehead. He kisses the red mark on her collarbone and then the valley between her teenage breasts. The sounds that come from her mouth make him think his heart is going to explode and he wonders if she feels the same. He kisses her belly button and she giggles.

"You're tickling me" he looks at her and smiles wryly.

"Have you ever been with a man?" she shakes her head embarrassed.

"Breath, and look me in the eye" he runs his hand up and down her thigh.

He enters her slowly and her eyes widen as she digs her nails on his shoulders.

* * *

Javert leaves nothing of Montparnasse on her body, he only leaves a gentleness and care she thought he didn't have.

He doesn't say anything, he only settles beside her and looks at the roof.

* * *

She sleeps soundly on his chest, one arm around him.

Maybe, just maybe, people can change under the right circumstances, and as he looks at her content smile he knows he doesn't have to ask for God's forgiveness anymore. He puts his hand over hers.

She no longer rests in a smelly alley. Never again.


	4. Chapter 4

"Aren't you going to answer?"

Her father had followed her. Eponine looks at the floor, tears gathering at her eyes and waiting for the blow.

"I will only ask one more time, are you fucking the Inspector?! He shouts punctuating each word, his face so close to hers it makes her want to throw up.

"No father, I'm not, I swear" Eponine says desperately.

"Don't you dare li to me you little wench!" he throws her against the wall and she falls to the floor with a thud "You know what? I always like tragic stories, maybe we can make one" Thenardie smiles and a chill runs down her spine.

He takes out a rusty knife from under his coat and she looks at it while backing against the wall.

"Either you kill your lover, or I kill you, and while he sobs over your dead body I'll stab him" he presses the weapon against her throat "what is going to be then?"

Her father smiles when Eponine takes the knife slowly from his dirty hands, tears already rolling down her cheeks. She sits on the floor and watched her father go. The moment she hears his boots on the pavement she knows she can't do it.

"Eponine?" she has to swallow a sob "where are you? Come on, let's go, I haven't much time, I have night shift"

Javert sees her when she stands up and walks towards him, slowly, trying to delay as much as possible her terrible task. He sees her tears before feeling the hard pointy thing on his heart. It doesn't even pierce his clothes; it just rests there while he looks at her, his brow furrowed. Eventually the knife falls to the ground, she stars sobbing and the Inspector catches her before she hits the floor

"Eponine! What the hell?!" he slaps gently her face until she wakes.

"Oh my god" she touches his hairy cheek "did I kill you?"

"Obviously not" he says seriously and helps her up "now you're going to tell me Eponine Thenardie why, out of all the people who want to kill me, you have been the one to try it" he looks intently at her eyes and she believes she has seen sadness in his.

"I'm so sorry" Eponine put her arms around his waist. He tries to untangle her arms from around him; he wants to look at her while she tells him it was all a lie.

"No, please, don't send me away, let's just forget about it, please" she grabs his coat as if her life depends on it.

"I'm sorry, Mademoiselle Thenardie" he finally pulls apart and starts walking away.

"No! I love you, please!" he stops in his tracks and turns to face her.

She is now hunched on the ground, sobbing in her dirty hands. Javert grits his teeth so hard he thinks he's going to break them, but as his dwells on the situation something catches his eye. Monsieur Thenardie, as the rat he is, comes out of his hide lunges at his daughter.

When Eponine sees her father coming at her she's sure she's going to die, her last thoughts being her siblings and a police inspector. But said member of La Surete takes the man from under his arms and throws him away. Javert turns around to look at her, he hesitates for a moment and she can't see the emotion that goes through his eyes too focused on the floor beneath her feet.

Finally she feels his arms coming around her, one hand between her shoulderblades and the other on the back of her head as he hugs her against his chest. The wetness on her face mixed with the dirt on her cheeks stain his immaculate coat and she feels guilty, once more.

It's already too late when Eponine sees him coming, but her body reaction to the danger makes Javert turn quickly and stop the hand of the thief before it cuts across his chest. They fight fiercely, both of them pouring all the hate they feel for each other in it, as Eponine tries to put herself between them.

It's only one movement. He loses his grip on Thenardie's wrists to push her away and the pain is already unbearable before he realizes the knife is stuck on his side. At one point he feels Eponine's arms around him, trying in vain to support his now falling body. He hears her screams but doesn't know who she's screaming to.

Javert coughs and feels the disgusting taste of blood in his mouth, Eponine sits on the ground holding him and trying to make him comfortable.

"You said you love me, why?" it really is a weird thing to say in that moment, but he feels the need to know for it may be his last conversation with her.

"Because we're both alone, Monsieur, and we have the right to feel love, just like everyone else, that's why God put us together" she says stroking his hair while crying silently.

"Well, it seems he changed his mind" answers Javert between clenched teeth.

"What am I going to do now? Eponine hugs him touching her cheek to his and feeling its coldness.

"Attached to my belt there are my keys, take them to the Rue du Quinconce number 8, and give this to my landlady" he takes a gold ring from his right pinky and puts it on her palm closing her fingers around it.

"What? No, no, no, I'm not going without you!" she brushes his wet hair from his forehead desperately.

"In one of the drawers… you can open it with the keys… there should be enough money for you to live for some time…"

"No! What use is the money to me if you die?!"

…

"Javert?... Wake up… do you hear me!... you idiotic snobby bastard of a police inspector, I said wake up!... please"

* * *

**Chan, chan, chaaaaaaaan!**

**So... do you want a happy ending? or do you want for me to break poor Eponine's hear? **


End file.
